Animal Change Potion
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: What If Toan had drunk the Animal-Change Potion? Hilarity, that's guaranteed.


_This is my shot at my own, "What-If?" Challenge. Please review and I hope you enjoy this. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>What if Toan had drunk the Animal-Change potion?<strong>_

"Have that little one return the favor." Seda had told Toan as he tossed him a bottle. Toan watched the bottle flying through the air, and then caught it in his gloved hands. Toan looked at the bottle and saw a label on it, which read, "Animal-Change Potion". Toan stared at the potion and looked up at where Seda was, only to see him walking away from him before he vanished from sight.

'What did he mean by that?' Toan thought, before he looked down to see the cat. The cat looked at Toan and mewed, before it ran ahead of Toan.

"Wait-" He said to the cat, before a strange white bolt appeared out of the blue and struck the cat. There was a odd sound, and then there was an Atla in front of Toan. "..." Toan went, his mouth open in shock. He recovered, then walked over to the Atla and watched as the energy entered the Atlamillia stone. He sighed and mind connected to the Fairy King, seeing as there was no way that he could continue onward since there was a huge trench in his way.

When he came out of the cave, he closed his eyes and focused on the stone in his hand. He suddenly saw the little cat, and he thought, 'Why not keep her in my house? Mom always wanted a cat.' He resolved mentally and called the cat out of the stone. He opened his eyes and saw a white light come out of the stone and materialize into the cat out on the ground.

"Meow." The cat went, shaking itself. Toan laughed.

"Looks like you hated being trapped." He said. He picked up the cat and took it to his house, walking up the steps to his house and opening the door. "Hey Mom, look at what I found." He said.

"Aw, what an adorable kitty cat!" Renee said, petting the cat gently. "Toan, I think you should name her." She said, earning a confused look from Toan.

"Um, okay. How about Xiao?" He said. The cat meowed, seemingly showing it's satisfaction in the name.

"I think she agrees with you." Renee said, bringing out a saucer and looking through the fridge for something. "Oh dear." She said, then picked up her purse. "Toan dear, I need to get some milk from Gaffer's for Xiao, can you take care of her while I'm gone?" She asked, about to head out the door.

"Okay mom." He said, watching the cat look around the house curiously. He smiled and suddenly remembered the potion that he had gotten from Seda. He pulled it out and stared at it for a while. 'I wonder what he meant by "Have that little one return the favor"?' He thought, watching Xiao play with a ball of yarn in the corner. 'Does this thing change humans to animals, or is it the other way around?' He thought, reading the label time and time again to see if that would help him. He sighed. 'Only one way to find out.' He thought, opening the bottle and pouring a small amount of the bluish liquid it into a cup.

"Meow?" Xiao said, looking at Toan with curious eyes. She watched as Toan drank the bluish liquid and glowed a bright white light. The light then dimmed, and where Toan was before, there was no a orange cat.

_"Huh? What the?"_ Toan said, looking around the room. _"Why did the room get bigger?" _He said, when he looked at Xiao. _"Hey look, there's Xiao...When did she get bigger?" _He said, earning a glare from Xiao.

_"I'm not fatter!" _She hissed at him.

_"Wait, you can talk? I thought cats can't talk." _He said, shocked.

_"Master, of course Xiao can talk, and why are you surprised? You're a cat too." _She said, walking over to Toan.

_"I'm not a cat!" _He yelled indignant, until he saw his paw on the floor. "No, there's no way..." He said, before he looked behind him and saw his tail. "Holy TERRA! I;M A CAT!" He yelled, running around the room.

_"Xiao told you."_She said, yawning a bit.

_"HOW DID I TURN INTO A CAT?"_ Toan yelled.

_"Master drank the strange potion, and then there was a bright light and master was a cat."_ She said, finding the ball of yarn from before and playing with it.

_"Oh right...HOW CAN I CHANGE BACK?"_ He yelled, going frantic once again. Xiao rolled her eyes and walked over to Toan and licked him. Toan froze and suddenly felt a warmth spread through his face.

_"Don't worry Master!"_ Xiao said,_ "Xiao will help you turn back to normal. Master actually looks cute as a cat."_ She said, wrapping her tail around Toan's face and cuddling him, purring. Toan felt his face turn redder and he looked around the room and saw the potion, high on a table.

_"Well, let's see if we can reach that potion._" He said, about to move away from Xiao, but he stopped when he felt her lick his face again.

_"Xiao wants to explore the village, can we master?"_ She asked. Toan looked at Xiao and couldn't help but smile at her.

_"Alright, but we better be back before my mom gets home."_ He said.

_(With Renee) _

"No thank you Claude, I would not like to have a slice of cheese." He told the boy as she walked passed. 'Now, where was the Gaffer.' She thought, finally seeing a sign that showed where the Gaffer was. She walked over, and sighed when she saw a sign that read, "Will return in 20 minutes." "Hmmm...I better see if Laura has any milk then." She said, then walked to Gina's house.

_(back with Toan and Xiao)_

_"How do we get out of here?"_ Toan asked out loud. He saw Xiao walking up the stairs and he followed her, wondering where she was going.

_"Master, here's how we can leave!"_ Xiao told him, pointing to the open window next to Toan's bed. She walked out the window and landed easily on the floor, shaking herself a bit. _"Come on!" _

_"I hope this doesn't hurt."_ Toan said out loud, going out the window and landing on all fours, feeling only a light jolt. _"That didn't hurt at all."_ He said. He looked around, and suddenly felt Xiao tackle him.

_"Nyeh!" _She said, laughing a bit then charging towards Claude's house.

_"Oh no you don't!"_ Toan said, running after her. 'It's a lot easier running on all fours.' He thought, and caught up to Xiao.

_"Master look! It's mistress Renee!"_ She yelled happily. Toan jumped up shocked and started panicking.

_"Oh no! We need to get home, now!"_ He said, about to run home, only to have Xiao stop him.

_"Relax master, Mistress Renee isn't heading home."_ She said, pointing to Renee who was heading to Gina's house.

_"Oh...well...we should still head home soon."_ He said, about to walk home but Xiao tackled him.

_"No! Let's have some more fun!" _She said, then ran over to Paige's house. Toan sighed and chased after her, laughing a bit. When he caught up to her, he saw her staring at a fish that was right in front of the fridge, lying on a plate. He saw Xiao lick her lips and she was going to jump towards the fish, when he stopped her by stepping on her tail with his paw.

_"Xiao, that fish isn't yours."_ He said. Xiao meowed sadly.

_"But, Xiao really wants the fish. Please master?" _She said, giving Toan a pleading look. Toan saw the looked and groaned, knowing he was going to regret what he was going to say.

_"Fine, you can have the fish."_ He said, hearing Xiao cheer in joy and start chewing the fish. He turned around and watched Xiao eat some of the fish a bit, before Xiao finished it and she meowed happily.

"Xiao feels sleepy." She said, about to curl into a ball to sleep, when Toan poked her.

"Xiao, we need to get home, now." He said, and Xiao nodded. They both ran back home, then snuck back in through a tree next to Toan's window. They got inside and Toan spotted the potion on the table. He jumped towards it, accidentally hitting it and spilling it on the floor. Xiao got near the puddle of potion on the floor and shrugged, licking some of it up. Toan quickly jumped down to the floor and licked up as much of the potion he could. Suddenly. he felt lighter and he floated up in the air, along with Xiao.

"Toan, honey, I'm home." Renee said, closing the door to the house as she walked in. She looked around, and suddenly saw Toan, with cat ears on his head and with a cat-tail, and another girl, with auburn red hair and wearing a sundress, also having both the cat-ears and tail.

"Uh, hi mom." Toan said.

"You want to explain to me what you did today?" She asked, putting the milk on the table.

"What makes you think anything happened?" He asked. Renee pointed to the cat ears.

"Your ears gave it away." She said. Toan put his hands to his ears and paled. "And your tail too." She said, making Toan turn around and pale. He suddenly passed out, Xiao staring at her master before giggling.

"Master Toan is silly, isn't he Mistress Renee?" Xiao said. Renee faced Xiao, noticing the color of the cat-girl's eyes.

"Xiao? Is that you?" She asked. Xiao nodded, and suddenly Renee blacked out, leaving Xiao staring at the two family members in confusion.

"Was it something Xiao said?" She asked, before she shrugged and fell asleep next to Toan, purring a bit and falling asleep on his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Lol, not enough changing potion to turn Toan fully human I guess. Please review and hope you enjoyed this. <em>


End file.
